This invention relates to a waterborne vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a waterbike with front-end steering and horizontal stabilizing floatation members.
The marine craft presently known include a number of waterborne vehicles whose primary purpose is recreation. Such vehicles generally provide rear-end steering and/or fixed stabilization means, which do not have the degree of maneuverability and stability which the present invention provides by virtue of its front-end steering and its specially-designed adjustable stabilizing floatation members.